


you could hop upon a cloud and watch the world decay

by kitucan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress, i'm not adding the f/f tag bc tokomaru is a side relationship in this !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitucan/pseuds/kitucan
Summary: a stroke of luck leaves monaca towa's ship crash-landed on jabberwock island. thinking about his time with the warriors of hope, nagito komaeda sees it as his duty to rescue the other warriors of hope, even if they don't want to be rescued.(note: this really isn't likely to be updated soon. i've lost alot of motivation in writing this, but who knows, i might return to it one day!)





	1. fancy meeting you here!

"..Are you sure about this, Komaeda?"  
"Don't worry, Hinata-kun. I've been here before."  
The two of them carefully stepped off the boat back onto dry land and took a long look around what they could see of Towa City. Collapsed buildings, long-rotten corpses still scattered around, dried smears of blood on the ground and the walls that hasn't been cleaned up. To be honest, the sight of things like this didn't shake either of them too badly; they had both seen much, much worse before. Worse things that were their fault, worse things where they saw people they knew and cared about dying right before their eyes. A wasteland with a few corpses of people they didn't know here and there like Towa City was hardly one of the most shocking sites to either of them at this point; though Hinata found it a little unnerving how completely undisturbed he was by the state of the town. Nethertheless, despite their apathy to the dead-body filled Towa City they stepped onto, it was still a drastic change in scenery compared to the warm, sunny beaches and the streets filled with little shops and more that was Jabberwock Island.  
"This...seems like some kind of warzone, Komaeda. Can you really say for sure the kids will be here?"  
"They wouldn't have anywhere to go, really. I can't imagine them being able to this town just by themselves. They _are_ children after all, Hinata-kun. No matter how dangerous they seem to the general public, when their own Monokumas turn against them they're powerless...I can only suspect they're hiding somewhere in this city, away from the adults who are after them and away from the machines that betrayed them." Komaeda took a pause, and looked up. "Monaca-chan was the only one who could control the Monokumas, and she's back at Jabberwock Island already."  
Hinata looked over at Komaeda with a slightly puzzled expression.  
"You couldn't...have just asked her to come with us? If she could control the Monokumas, then surely that'd make this easier."  
"Ahh, that'd be impossible, I'm quite certain. Monaca-chan doesn't even have the controller anymore! But with that said...I'm not certain you understand the relationship that Monaca has with the other Warriors of Hope, hm?"  
Hinata seemed defensive at that statement. "W-Well...No, I don't. I mean, I wasn't the one who took care of them, Komaeda. Of course you'll know them better than I will, you can't blame me for not fully understanding the situation."  
"I didn't mean to blame you at all, Hinata-kun! It's simply that...Monaca-chan didn't exactly view her fellow Warrior of Hope as equals. She was a traitor to them, really. As was I. But unlike me, Monaca-chan has no interest in seeing them again, and I'm certain they have no interest in seeing her again. Even if Monaca still could control the Monokumas here, she has no reason or motivation to help us save the other children."  
"If that's really the case, is it such a good idea to find the others and bring them back to Jabberwock Island..?! Are you sure they aren't gonna hate us for reuiniting them?"  
Komaeda stood there next to Hinata, silent for a moment or two while trying to gather his thoughts. As odd as it may seem, Hinata felt refreshed by Komaeda taking the time to think through his choice of words carefully. To anyone else, Komaeda would have instantly said something superficial and fake along the lines of 'If their talents are nurtured, once they grow older they could even become the future generation of symbols of hope!'. But this was Hinata who he was talking to. Someone who he could actually feel comfortable around; someone he could be completely honest about his feelings around. Someone who would understand. Komaeda loved him so, so much for that.  
He finally gathered his thoughts.  
"Maybe you're right, Hinata-kun. Maybe Monaca-chan will hate me more than she already does. Maybe the other Warriors of Hope will hate me not only for siding with Monaca-chan, but also bringing them back to her. Maybe they'll all completely hate me! But I don't mind, I swear; I'm used to that! Even if they hate me for it, I think they deserve a second chance. Junko manipulated us to do bad things too, Hinata-kun, and...considering their circumstances...I simply believe they should have another chance; and I don't believe they're capable of that while hiding alone somewhere in a city like this. Or perhaps deep down, that motivation is but a facade for my selfish wish to redeem myself for my actions during Ultimate Despair! But...regardless of the reason, I simply wish the Warriors of Hope to be safe. Monaca-chan included, of course!"  
Hinata let out a sigh. A sigh of relief and exhaustion at the same time, in ways. Komaeda was confusing, but Hinata knew for a fact it was near enough impossible to change Komaeda's mind about doing something. But maybe this was a good thing, he thought. Of the many decisions Komaeda has made up his mind about, saving several scared, lonely children and bringing them to safety was pretty high up on the 'Plans Komaeda Has That Aren't Completely Terrible' list. And though he had his uncertainties about the situation, Hinata would be lying if he was to claim he couldn't care less about the lives of a bunch of thirteen year olds. Really, in the end, he was proud of Komaeda's decision to bring the children back to Jabberwock Island. It wasn't a decision motivated by hope or despair, it wasn't motivated by talentedness or a lack of talent; it was a decision motivated by Komaeda's own feelings. Within his heart, Hinata was proud of Komaeda, and proud of how he had changed from the person he used to be. It was still a slightly worried proudness, but a proudness of Komaeda nevertheless.  
"Ah, Hinata-kun, look!"  
Hinata quickly snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name called by the white-haired boy who stood next to him. He turned in the direction of where Komaeda was looking at, and saw two figures approaching them. One, a brown-haired girl sporting a sailor uniform and a wide smile. The other, a much-less enthusiastic girl with messy dark purple hair, who wore a longer, tattered sailor uniform and was being dragged along by the former girl.  
"Miss Komaru Naegi and Miss Toko Fukawa! It's certainly been a while since we met!"  
Hinata just stood there quietly, somewhat confused at the sudden conversation Komaeda had started with these two girls Hinata had never seen before. The brown haired girl speaks first.  
"Mhm! It has really been! Uh, I assume it's okay since Makoto told us to meet you here, but um..Just to make sure, you're uh..Not still like..Well, I mean, are you now more..uh.."  
"...She's trying to ask if you're still the weird creepy freak you were when we first met you."  
"T-Toko-chan! Don't say it so bluntly like that! I just wanted to make sure everything was okay!"  
"Y-Y-You have to be blunt with a guy like this, Komaru! One minute he seems sooooo calm and friendly, and the next minute he's forcing me to send you over as a hostage to a bunch of murderous brats in exchange for _B-B-B-Byakuya-sama_!"  
Komaeda laughs a bit. "Ahah, Fukawa-san has a grudge against me? Well, that's completely understandable! Surely though, if you really did recieve a message from your own brother and ally, the Ultimate Hope himself, Makoto Naegi, to meet me and Hinata-kun here..You don't really believe your brother would send you to us if he had the slightest idea that we're dangerous, do you, Komaru-san?"  
"You're..you're right. I know Makoto wouldn't do that, so I need to trust you..I think.."  
"Tch, do you have ANY idea how frustrating it was when me and Komaru recieved Makoto's video message? Komaru got _sooooo_ excited, she started jumping up and down just from getting a message from her brother after so long, thinking he was going to have a nice sibling heart-to-heart and it turns out Makoto just wants us to meet and help you creep of all people to go see those kids who tried to kill us!"  
"I was not jumping up and down! Don't make me sound embarrassing, Toko-chan! But it's true, Makoto's request really surprised me.."  
Fukawa continued. "A-a-and that man next to you...Izuru Kamukura, isn't he?! What on earth was that idiot thinking, sending us to you two?!"  
Hinata finally interrupted the conversation after staying silent for a while. "I'm..I'm not Izuru Kamukura! Well, I mean..It's more complicated than that, but I'm Hajime Hinata. And I _am_ also Izuru Kamukura, but the part of me that's speaking to you right now... _is Hajime Hinata_."  
"Hmph...Alright then, Mr. Definitely-Not-Izuru-Kamukura, then what motive do _you_ have being here?"  
"I'm accompanying Komaeda to see the kids. I'm his boyfriend, so I thought I should come with him to support him."  
Oh, geez. 'Boyfriend'. Being referred to as something as simple as that made Komaeda red in the face like a ripe tomato. He still hadn't completely come to grips with the 'officially being in a mutually loving romantic relationship' thing.  
On the other hand, the demeanor of the purple-haired, glasses-wearing girl totally changed; suddenly, she had gone from extremely suspicious of both boys in front of her to extremely invasive and pushy.  
"WHAT?! Komaeda as in...This weirdo here?! A freak like that can actually get a _r-r-relationship?!_ Nonsense! Stuff like that only happens in romance novels, _idiot!_ T-Tell me! How long have you two been together?! How many people have you dated before?!"  
"Toko-chan, is this necessary..?"  
Komaeda giggled, though he seemed not to actually pay much attention to Fukawa's questions; his face still glowing such a bright red that it could be used as a stop sign. Hinata seemed tired and annoyed by Fukawa's pushiness.  
"Erm..we only started dating properly a month and a half ago, and neither of us have dated anyone before each other, so.."  
Fukawa's face lit up with some sort of strange, indescribable euphoria.  
"A month and a half ago?! S-s-s-so that means...me and Komaru have been together longer than you..Not to mention, you're also older than us..! Aha..Ahahaha!!! I've done it! I-I've beaten someone at romance! Not only have I been dating Komaru for longer than you two, but I also dated someone before either of you have even though you're older?! I-It's a miracle! I-I-I'm more successful than you two! Ehe..Ehahah!"  
"........"  
"..................."  
"Eh...Um...I'm..Sorry about Toko-chan...She's a romance author, so um..She gets worked up about this stuff..Let's...Let's get going. We've, uh...wasted enough time here as it is."  
"Yeah. That's for the best. Come on, Komaeda."  
Komaeda snapped out of his hazy, blushing state.  
"Ah, right, Hinata-kun..! Um, Fukawa-san..You might want to get moving as well. I..can tell you surely don't want your beloved Komaru-san to leave you behind."  
"Eh..Ehhhh?! K-K-Komaru is ditching me?! Nnghhh...Fine! I'm coming!"

* * *

The group of four walked through the mostly barren city; Komaru every so often brought out her hacking gun for the Monokumas who would pop up every now and again. Fukawa stayed extremely close beside Komaru, making it extremely obvious how she was making an active attempt to avoid Komaeda and Hinata, who she still didn't completely trust despite being oh-so-invasive about their relationship.  
"..And so, that's basically the situation, Hinata-san! Me and Toko-chan decided to stay here and protect the survivors in Towa City!"  
"Huh..I have to give you props for doing something like that, then. Before, when I was put in dangerous situations..All I'd really think about was myself and finding any way to escape even if I abandoned others. You're younger than me, but braver than me. You're impressive."  
"Thanks! But you know, I don't think that's true- You're strong, too! I used to think the same as you did before, I would only care about escape...But I grew stronger and matured. I'm completely, totally sure that happened to you, too!"  
"Hmph, maybe you're right, Komaru. Maybe you're right."  
They continued walking a little more onwards, Komaeda and Hinata following behind the duo they met earlier.  
"Say, Komaru-san, Fukawa-san,", began Komaeda, "You're taking us to where the Warriors of Hope are hiding, correct?"  
The much more enthusiastic Komaru was the one to reply to his question.  
"Mhm, yep! Something you want to say about that, Komaeda-san?"  
"If you're aware of their whereabouts...Why do you two not look after them?"  
"Eh?! You're wanting us, who are ALREADY in a dangerous situation trying to protect these idiotic adults who want every kid in this rotten town dead, to look after the main four children the adults want to kill?! What kind of logic is that?!"  
"..Toko-chan is a bit direct, but she's telling the truth, really. We visit them from time to time...But we can't protect them and the adults at the same time. We can't leave the town, either, if we were away for just a moment...Who knows what could happen. So, because of that...We can't lead the children to safety outside the city, either. The safest solution was to hide them in the run-down hotel and bring them supplies every so often, but I doubt it would be long before one of the vengeful adults would notice us going up to their hotel room so often, and if they followed us and found the kids, then surely they would..."  
Komaru stopped her sentence, biting her lip in nervousness at the mere thought what she was going to say. Though unable to care for them, Komaeda and Hinata could both sense that Komaru truly did care for the Warriors of Hope; and that Fukawa cared for them, too, although she would surely deny that from the bottom of her heart if asked about it. Surely, thought Komaeda, Komaru really wants to protect the Warriors of Hope, but no matter what, she can't.  
How despairful.  
"Komaeda-san, Hinata-san, it's my turn to ask you both a question now!"  
"Ah, go ahead, Komaru-san! I'm willing to answer most questions that such a hopeful young woman like yourself might ask."  
"Hopeful...young woman..Like myself...? I-I see..So you haven't changed that much from when we met after all...A-Anyway! Um, several months ago, Toko-chan and I...Met with Monaca-chan again. And it's..A long story, really. She kinda said that you, Komaeda-san, well...annoyed her out of despair..? And, uh, then she went to space..I know, that sounds ridiculous, but Toko-chan was there too! She can testify that I'm telling the truth! I was just wondering, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san...Do you know anything about Monaca-chan's whereabouts?"  
Komaeda and Hinata looked at each other.  
"........."  
"................."  
Hinata went first. "In a..surprising turn of events, Monaca's ship crash-landed on Jabberwock Island, where me, Komaeda, and all the other ex-Remnants of Despair are living, and she's already been taken into our care."  
"WHAT?! You're taking the other kids back to that weird island too, right? You..You seriously want to reunite the rest of the brats with the one who betrayed them?! You two really are crazy! Makoto was wrong to trust you idiots-"  
"I'm aware what you think about this, Fukawa-san." Komaeda interrupted harshly and strictly; he had a demanding, serious tone, a stark contrast with the upbeat cheerful tone he had only a moment before Komaru asked him her question. "I'm not certain either. There's alot of things that could go wrong with not only reuiniting them with Monaca-chan, but bringing children with...pasts like theirs to live with adults they've never met before. I know already. But as Komaru-san has said herself...They can't stay here much longer. It's only a matter of time before one of the adults finds their hiding place. Even if it's risky, and even if the children hate us...It's safer with us than in this town. Do you not agree?"  
"Nghhh..! Safer with a bunch of Remnants of Despair like you guys than in the town we're protecting....It's a stupid idea! A stupid, stupid idea! Why did Makoto actually LISTEN to you and contact us to help you?!"  
"Now, now, Toko-chan...I get what you mean, but they have a point..And if Makoto says it's okay, then it's okay! He hasn't failed you yet, has he Toko-chan?"  
"..Always so quick to defend your brother, aren't you? Heh, but I can't say I dislike your defensive nature, Komaru-chan."  
"Komaru..chan? You called me '-chan'! That sounds so cute when it's said with a pretty voice like yours, Toko-chan! Call me that again!"  
".......Komaru."  
"Hmph..! I want you to call me Komaru-chan again!"  
"Haha, is that the kind of things couples do?", Komaeda giggled, slightly covering his amused smile with his hand. "Is it... _Hajime-chan?_ "  
"Calling me that just makes you sound like Mioda.", commented an unimpressed Hinata. "Go back to calling me Hinata-kun for now."  
"Huh? That's no fair! At least let me call you Hajime-kun! We're a c..a cou..a couple now, so I should at least refer to you by first name..!"  
He stuttered when saying couple...How cute, thought Hinata.  
"Nah. I like the way you say Hinata-kun."  
"...Really?! You really do?! You actually, truly do?! Then I'll say it a hundred times, if that'll make you happy, Hinata-kun!"  
".....I appreciate the thought, but please do not start saying my name 100 times."  
"But, unrelated to all that stuff," Komaru spoke, though Hinata was unsure whether she was changing the topic so she could avoid hearing Komaeda go off into 'saying Hinata-kun 100 times' mode or if she genuinely just wanted to talk about something else, "what are the chances Monaca's ship would crash land on your island? Isn't that like, almost impossible? She has a much higher chance of crash-landing in the sea!"  
Hinata let out an amused sigh. "Well, that's what we thought at first, but it honestly makes sense thinking about it. It's definitely all thanks to a certain someone's weird luck that makes the seemingly-impossible possible." He makes sure to turn his head to look at Komaeda as he puts emphasis on the 'certain someone' part. Though he wondered, was Monaca's crash landing Komaeda's bad luck, or his good luck?  
Perhaps, really, it was both.

* * *

 

After some more walking, and much more Monokuma-destroying, Komaru and Fukawa stopped walking in front of a tall, mostly worn-down yet still stable building with many floors.  
"The children...The Warriors of Hope are in this building.", Komaru spoke softly.  
"Yeah, they are...Hiding in one of the top floors. They're too scared to go any lower. They think the higher they are, the less chance someone will climb all those stairs just to get to them. Ughh, but me and Komaru always have to climb all those stairs when we're giving them supplies......It makes my legs exhausted! T-This body was not invented for exercise!"  
"I don't think climbing stairs really counts as exercise, Toko-chan..."  
Komaeda looked far up at the tall building that stood before them.  
"The kids will be there, hm?..I have to wonder how they'll react to seeing me. They'll probably view me as a traitor, of course! A traitor who sided with Monaca-chan! If he still had access to the Monokumas and the Fighter Robots, I don't doubt Shingetsu-kun would try to kill me!"  
"Heh, well, you know; we did actually give them weapons to defend themself in case an adult found them when we weren't around. It may not be a huge fighter robot, but a pissed-off kid with a survival knife can still be pretty violent! So if you don't want that Shingetsu guy to kill ya, don't try anything, bastard."  
"Toko-chan's telling the truth, but we told them not to attack anyone unless they know they're being attacked first! It was for self defense, I swear! They're not bad kids when they're under the right influence!"  
Komaeda seemed to ignore both Fukawa and Komaru's statements and continue with his own monologue-like speech.  
"Meeting Monaca-chan again was one thing...She hated me, but for different reasons. I still took her side, I still defended Monaca-chan. The other Warriors of Hope...undoubtedly harbour a distrust of me. Perhaps they'd be happier if I did just leave them alone in this town, after all.."  
"Um!" Komaru interrupted once more. "Did Monaca-chan...ask you to bring them to her?"  
Komaeda gave a casual, somewhat forced smile. "Not at all. In fact, when I briefly mentioned the other Warriors of Hope to her, she reacted with disgust. Monaca doesn't want to see them, they don't want to see her. It's as simple as that."  
"Then, why..?"  
"Because, Miss Komaru Naegi," his forced smile was wiped from his face and Komaeda once again spoke in that serious, demanding-sounding voice as he took a step towards her. Komaru remembered who she was talking to; they talked during their walk here like any old casual friends, but when she knew him before, Komaru was frightened by him. As Komaru remembered that, she tried to keep it in her mind as to not forget it again. She looked up at him again. She was much shorter than him, so it didn't help that his height added to the intimidation. "When Monaca-chan crashed on the island, I was scared, in truth. I was scared to face someone who knew me like that. I was scared to see a young child I had so much influence over come back. It was like she came back to haunt me. Monaca...represented my mistakes."  
"T..That only makes things more confusing! Why would you want the other Warriors of Hope if you were scared of seeing Monaca?"  
"..But then, I talked to Monaca-chan. I had to, after all, I was the only one who knew her. And I realized this idea I had in my head that Monaca was the representation of my mistakes was a lie. Monaca-chan is a human. I had influence over her, but Monaca-chan is not only my mistakes. The person Monaca-chan became..is alot of people's mistakes. Enoshima's mistakes..Her family's mistakes.....And my mistakes....Are all permenantly part of Monaca's being. But despite that, Monaca-chan is herself. A child. A child who is not just everyone else's mistakes. Monaca-chan still has a repressed part of herself that is herself, and is not due to anybody's influence." Komaeda smiled again; this time, a soft smile. A soft, unforced, genuine smile. His voice softened, too. "Perhaps, I thought, that's the part of Monaca-chan that can still be saved. Maybe if Monaca can be saved, the others can and deserve to, as well."  
Komaru sighed; she was relieved Komaeda's demeanor softened, but alas, she was now extremely confused. "Komaeda-san...I still don't understand what you mean..But I think I understand your feelings..A bit."  
"Geez, you really don't make the slightest bit of sense, you know that? See, you've gotten Komaru all confused! B-But, I'm a writer, so if this was a novel, you'd be a character with inner turmoil and uncertainty about yourself and facing your mistakes..Or something like that...I think." Fukawa tried to hide the fact she didn't fully understand, either.  
"It's fine, you two. Don't force yourself- Komaeda's hard to understand sometimes...But, he tries his best. And I try my best. And hey, it works out, in the end. Just know...No matter what, Komaeda's always got his heart in the right place." Saying this, Hinata walked other to Komaeda's side and grasped his pale, thin hand.  
_God, his hand is so cold,_ thought Hinata.  
_Ah, his hand is so warm,_ thought Komaeda.  
"You really do confuse people, you know that?", Hinata smirked.  
"Maybe so, but there's alot of things about you that confuses me too, Hajime-kun."  
"Heh, then at least the feeling is mutual." The white haired pale boy stared at dark, hazel eyes of the brown-haired boy. What truly goregous eyes. He was so mesmerised by Hinata's eyes, eyes dark like Valentine's Day Chocolate, that he was failing to realize how close their faces were.  
"Uhhh, guys?"  
Oh. Right. There was two others there.  
"God, you two really do act like two characters from a boring, cliche, mediocore, amateur romance manga! At least act like characters from one of my novels!"  
"E..Enough about all that. You came here to see the Warriors of Hope, so that's where we'll lead you. Come on now, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san! Me and Toko-chan will come with you, I don't want them getting the wrong idea if you two just suddenly walk through the door."  
"Ah..Er..Yeah." Komaeda and Hinata broke away from each other, flustered and embarrassed, and took a moment to prepare themselves before climbing the stairs to meet the Warriors of Hope.

* * *

Knock knock.  
Four children sat there in suspense.  
A three-second pause.  
Knock.  
They continued to watch the door.  
Another three-second pause.  
Knock Knock.  
The young girl with pink pigtails jumped up from the ground excitably and rushed to the door. "Uwahhh, that's the secret knock! Big sis Komaru and big sis Toko are back!",  
"Do they really have to do the secret knock every time they come in...? Can they not just announce themselves?", spoke the blue-haired child as he closed his book and awaited the entrance of 'big sis Komaru' and 'big sis Toko'  
"Ehhh, it's no fun if they just do that, is it, Shingetsu-kun? It's much more fun if they do our little secret knock! Anyway, what does everything hope they brought us this time? I hope it's something suuuuuuper adorbs!"  
"Something adorbs? Kotoko-chan, how can survival supplies possibly be 'adorb'..? I just hope they bring more food, we're running low on it after all. Canned food is best, as I've told them before."  
The boy with ashy, brown hair looked up from his current drawing; it was a picture of Komaru, Fukawa, and the Warriors of Hope holding hands. "In an apocolypse situation...you can't really be picky with food...I just hope it isn't bird skin. Bird skin isn't yummy..Ah, but if this was a zombie apocolypse, and all the food was infected with a zombie virus except for bird skin, meaning the only non-infected food humans could eat would be bird skin, do you think you'd survive?"  
"Uwagh!! That's so gross, Jatarou-kun! I'd rather just be a zombie than eat bird skin! But like, a super cool fighting zombie! With cool magic powers and stuff!"  
"Daimon-kun! Zombies don't have magic, and they can't be 'super cool fighting zombies', either! You can't go around spreading lies about zombies! Such horrible liars deserve punishment!"  
"Oh no..Kotoko-chan is mad at you, Daimon-kun...All because you said stupid stuff about zombies.."  
"Everyone!", spoke Nagisa Shingetsu, interrupting the strange, childish conversation of Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon, and Jatarou Kemuri. "Let's just open the door for them already."  
"Ah, right-e-o! Adorbs girls like big sis Komaru shouldn't have to wait soooo long just for the door to be opened!"  
Cautiously, Shingestsu opened the door to let Komaru and Fukawa in.  
"Helllooooo, big sis Komaru, big sis Fukawa!" spoke Utsugi, jumping up to give Komaru a hug before the other children could even speak a single word.  
"H-Hello to you too, Kotoko-chan!"  
"It's relieving to see you again. What supplies have you brought for us today?" asked Shingetsu, with a stern yet pleased, hard-to-read expression.  
"About that..I'm sorry, we don't have anything for you today. But there was someone..Someone who wanted to give you a visit. And it's really important, so don't freak out, okay?", stuttured Komaru. She truly was uncertain as to how the children would react to seeing Komaeda.  
Utsugi was once again the first to respond instantly to the statement made by Komaru. "Someone came to see us? Oh my golly golly gosh, I really hope big sis Komaru and big sis Toko are smart enough not to bring that lying, back-stabbing bitch Monaca-chan to us! If she's your little visitor, I'll be veeeeeeeeeeery mad!"  
Shingetsu's face turned pale. There was not a single person, aside from Komaru and Fukawa, who would want to 'visit' them who wouldn't have ulterior motives. "You're not..selling us out, right? That's...Not what you're doing, is it..?"  
"I'm not selling you out, and it's not Monaca-chan, either! It's..complicated. Just...Nothing bad is gonna happen, okay?" Saying this, she didn't leave enough time for even the fast-paced Kotoko Utsugi to respond to her statement; she turned to the door and shouted. "Okay, you can come out of the hall now!"  
One step. Two steps. Three steps, as he walked closely to the door. Now, in full-view to the Warriors of Hope was a skinny, tall, pale man, with an unruly mess of white hair. His greenish-grey eyes darted about the room as he was unsure which one of the children to focus on.

"...Servant?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM POSTING THIS AT MIDNIGHT WITHOUT PROOF-READING YAAAAAAAAAY anyway uh Gay Rights


	2. destination: jabberwock island!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reunion between a traitorous servant and the warriors of hope isn't exactly a sugary sweet one, but it works out.

"W-What on earth are you doing here?!", yelled Shingetsu; his eyes wide open from shock. Their past servant, who sided with Monaca, now stood before them. Dressed completely differently, of course, but distinctly and recognizably their past servant.  
Utsugi, too, was shocked to see the man standing before her. Despite her usual happy and relaxed act, the shock of seeing their servant got the better of her and she was unable to keep up her acting. "T-This guy..This guy saved Monaca-chan's life, didn't he..?! If that's the case, then he's just as much of a traitor as her!"  
Kemuri and Daimon stayed silent, though shocked. Unlike Utsugi and Shingetsu, neither of them had personally seen the side of Monaca, or their Servant, that Utsugi and Shingetsu despised; despite this, they both felt uneased by his sudden appearance from what Shingetsu and Utsugi had told them.  
"Everyone, please don't worry! He's not going to do anything!"  
Fukawa mumbled quietly. "Komaru, do you really think they'll just believe that..?"  
"No matter why he's here...I can't trust any adult- no, I can't trust _anyone_ who would side with Monaca-chan after knowing what she's like, adult or otherwise!"  
"I..I know how you feel, Kotoko-chan, but please, hear us out––"  
Mid-way through Komaru's sentence, another man walked through the door. Pointy, chestnut brown hair, a darker skintone compared to the ghostly paleness of the ex-servant of the Warriors of Hope, and two distinctly different coloured eyes; one red, the other a goldish-green.  
Daimon quickly jumped up as the unknown man walked through the door, preparing himself to grab the self-defense weapons Komaru and Fukawa prepared for them in case of emergency. "W-Who's this?!"  
With a worried expression, Komaru ran over beside Daimon, making sure he doesn't grab any weapon. "T-There's no need for concern, he's here with Komaeda-san!"  
Shingetsu panicked. "That only makes us _more_ concerned!"  
"Please, there really isn't anything to worry about! Me and Toko-chan are still here, nothing is going to happen, and neither Komaeda-san nor Hinata-san are bad people!"  
"...That's certainly something to say considering you were also suspicious of them at first, too."  
"T-That's not important right now, Toko-chan!"  
Shingetsu tried to regain his composure; in situations like this, he believed he should be the mature one who could handle it. He didn't want to add pressure to the other Warriors of Hope.  
"Fine.. _Fine_ , then...Tell me, _Servant_...What business do you have with us?"  
"..Shingetsu-kun, thank you for hearing me out, I–"  
"I am not hearing you out just yet! You're a traitor, there's no way I'll trust you just because these two tell me to!"  
"Ah–– of course, Shinegtsu-kun! My sincerest apologies.."  
Saying this, Komaeda lifted his arms and put up his hands defensively; without realizing that in doing so, he was showing the Warriors of Hope his prosthetic hand. The fast-paced, quick and sharp Kotoko Utsugi was the first to notice.  
"Oh..? Oh my my, your hand..!"  
"Hm, this? Ahah, it's quite the long story. Perhaps I'll explain it another time, hm?"  
"Another time?" Jatarou Kemuri, who had been hiding behind a dusty, old sofa during this finally spoke up. "Anooooooother time? B-But..Aren't you just visiting this once? Uhnn..Kotoko-chan and Shingetsu-kun won't be happy if you come again..They'll hate you e-even more than _I'm_ hated!"  
"Ah.." Komaeda let out a small gasp. He wasn't sure how to explain to the children the situation.  
Fortunately for him, there was someone who was sure.  
"Alright, brats. This bastard is taking way too long to say what he wants to say, so I guess I've got to say it for him, huh? Hmph, just what to expect from a weirdo like him. You lot can't stay in this town any longer, got it? Mister 'Servant' over there and the guy with the weird eyes are gonna take you to a safe island, and you're gonna stay with them now. Get all that?"  
"Fukawa-san..!"  
There was a brief pause for only a second, as the Warriors of Hope processed the information they were just told. Utsugi wasn't exactly pleased by the news.  
"WHAAAAAAAAT?! We have to leave?! With this traitor and this...stranger?! No! No no no! Not in a hundred, thousand, million years! I wanna stay with you, big sis Komaru! Big sis Toko!"  
Shingetsu turned even more pale than he was before. "Are you serious?! Wh-why?! We're fine here, you can just keep bringing us supplies, and we can––"  
"No, you _can't!_ It's dangerous in this city, you know that! Everyone except me and Toko-chan are out to get you all! Eventually, you'll be found out! And..even if you don't get found out, this isn't any way for you kids to live. You deserve somewhere safer, somewhere better than...this!"  
"Komaru's right." Hinata had been staying silent this whole time; he didn't know what to say. He had only learned the situation briefly from Komaeda, Komaru, and Fukawa's explanations, but he still hadn't met the children himself. But Hinata had to find the willpower to actually talk to them; there's no way he could take them back to Jabberwock Island otherwise. "If I may add...You kids..you'll like it there. It's bright and warm. There's beaches, a giant library, a huge theme park, a music venue, a ranch, a movie theatre...A comfortable, clean hotel to rest in...We have a huge resturant filled with delicious food, too. There's even a pharmacy and a hospital if you ever need it. It's...It's safer than here. You'll be healthier there, too. You need to trust me."  
Suddenly, Kemuri's eyes light up as he jumped up from behind the dusty sofa he was hiding behind. He seemed to be easily convinced.  
"A theme park? A movie theatre? S-So much stuff! I've never been allowed to do anything fun before..! Ahhhhh, I want to see! I want to see!"  
"Shut up, Jatarou-kun! Don't let this evil adult twist your mind!"  
"Ehhh, Kotoko-chan is mad at me! B-But Kotoko-chan, you're a little curious too, right? Just a little tiny bit curious, at least?"  
"Hmph..! That doesn't matter! I'm not going! I swear it!"  
Daimon joined the conversation again. "But it does sound super cool, right, Kotoko-chan?! I mean, I know adults are demons and all, but big sis Komaru and big sis Toko are saying it's okay! And I wanna run on a beach, play games and all...I hate staying up here in this stuffy hotel! I hate it! I wanna play!"  
"Daimon-kun too?! You two have no understanding of this at all! You can't just cave in because they say they have some fun things on that island, you know! Remember, Monaca-chan tried to _kill_ you!"  
"But Kotoko-chan, it's not like Monaca-chan is on the island, right?! Just because Servant saved her, we shouldn't turn down an oppurtunity like this!"  
Oh no. So now that was mentioned.  
They couldn't just _lie_ to the kids and say Monaca wasn't on the island, but they couldn't tell the truth without the children turning against them, either. Fukawa started side-eyeing Komaeda and Hinata; quietly scorning them for their silence.  
"U-Uh..Anyway," started Hinata. "There's other people on the island, too. They're...not bad people. They'll all keep you safe, okay? Nobody there will hurt you in any way. I promise." In truth, Hinata had his doubts about a few specific people- but he wouldn't mention that right now. If those certain people ever acted up in the slightest bit around the kids...God, Hinata would make fucking sure they regreted it from the depths of their heart. "I'm sure they'll all welcome you with open arms."  
"But...", mumbled Shingetsu. Even he was starting to understand that they couldn't stay in such a dusty, worn-down hotel in such a dangerous place for so long. "But what if something bad happens to big sis Komaru and big sis Toko? If we stay here, we could help––"  
" _Absolutely_ not! If we somehow BOTH get hurt, the last thing we want is you kids trying to help us! H-How on earth do you think if me and Komaru get defeated, you kids won't?! You're weaklings without your machines! You are going to that island, whether you want to or not!"  
Shingetsu gave a shocked gasp; he tried to think of something to say, some comeback. But he realized that despite how much he wanted to protest, they were right. It would be safer on the island. He grumbled something incoherent to himself, and with a defeated expression walked over to the sofa where Kemuri was and sat down. Utsugi, on the other hand, held her ground.  
"Even Shingetsu-kun?! No, no no no! I will not go! I'll never go with a bunch of horrible adults! Especially not one who's buddy-buddy with Monaca-chan! I-I don't want to leave big sis Komaru or big sis Toko!"  
"Kotoko-chan..."  
Komaru knelt down beside the pink pigtailed girl; her vibrant pink eyes were welling up with tears. "It's okay, Kotoko-chan! They'll take care of you there, okay? See, you've learned not all adults are bad, right? Me and Toko-chan aren't bad, right? And neither are Komaeda-san or Hinata-san." She carefully and slowly lifted her arm and gave Utsugi a light pat on the head as she started to weep. "There there, Kotoko-chan...It's okay. We can contact you over there, and you can contact us, so if you ever want to see us, you know what to do, okay?"  
"But..but what about the Monokuma kids?! They're still going to be here! Even with us gone, the adults will still go after them!"  
"And that's why Toko-chan and I are staying, after all, Kotoko-chan! So we can protect the rest of the Monokuma kids here! They'll be okay. We can protect them. But you four...Are the main targets of the adults. It'll be easier to protect everyone knowing you four are safe, okay?"  
Utsugi started drying her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and decided not to before giving Komaru a slight nod.  
"So...", Komaeda spoke, addressing all the Warriors of Hope in the room. "Are you all okay with this?"  
Shingetsu flashed a defeated, forced smile. "Regardless of whether we're okay with it or not...We don't really get a choice, do we?"  
Komaeda sighed. "I'm sorry, Shingetsu-kun..You understand we just want to keep you safe, correct?"  
"I do. And that's part of why this is so troubling."  
"....Hey.", Fukawa grunted in the direction of Komaeda and Hinata. "You're not going to really keep _that_ a secret, right? Come on, you have to tell them."  
Komaeda and Hinata stared at Fukawa for a moment, before turning to each other as if they wanted to say something to each other, but didn't.  
There was a clear curiosity in Kemuri's voice. "A...secret? What secret?"  
Once again, Komaeda and Hinata looked at each other, patiently waiting for someone to say something. At last, Hinata opened his mouth to speak first.  
"Earlier...you said something along the lines of––"  
"Monaca-chan is already on the island."  
Before Hinata could even get half way through his sentence, Komaeda revealed the so-called 'secret' directly and straight-to-the-point to each one of the Warriors of Hope in the room.  
"You're...Kidding, right? That's definitely a joke. Big sis Komaru..Big sis Toko.....wouldn't make us go to that island if that..horrible, evil lying bitch is there..!" Utsugi's voice raised; she had to force herself not to scream so loudly that all the adults outside would hear.  
"Yes, we _would_ , actually." Fukawa walked forward and made direct eye-contact with Utsugi. "We are making you go to that island. Sure, it's shitty that you have to see your little traitor again, I know it is! But what would you rather do? Die right here, have your death be celebrated as a victory to a buch of fucked-up adults, or go to that island and see Monaca?"  
"I..I would rather die!"  
"Hmph. You say that, but I know it's a lie. Everyone thinks things like that, kid. But when worst comes to worst? Your life is the priority."  
"Ughh...It's as Shingetsu-kun said before, right? Even if I protest...Even if I beg to stay here...Even if I'd rather die than see Monaca-chan...You won't give me that option. I can't convince you? Not even a teeny tiny bit?  
"You can't. All of you are going. That's final."  
The room went quiet. There was no more protesting, but no more excitement, either. Even Daimon and Kemuri had lifeless expressions.  
"T-Toko-chan..."  
"...What? I said what had to be said. This was the only way to get it through their skulls."  
Komaeda gulped. It was an awful feeling; he was aware this was bound to happen, but that didn't make the guilt feel any worse.  
"You...don't have to talk to Monaca-chan. You can all stay seperate, alright? It's a big island! There's plenty of room to stay away from her. Don't let this stop you being excited, okay? I'm sure...that every single one of you will surely find your own unique spark of hope back there. I'm completely certain! Okay?"  
No response from any of the children for what seemed like forever. The silence made it easier to hear chaos going on outside, with adults yelling and the sound of machinery breaking.  
Shingetsu finally managed to speak in a weak voice.  
"I...don't want to avoid her forever. Monaca-chan...was my friend. It'll take some time...But I'll talk to her..Eventually."  
Utsugi looked at Shingetsu with a disgusted expression as he spoke those words and grumbled something to herself as she looked away from him angrily.  
"That's okay too, Shingetsu-kun. Wait as long as you need to." Komaeda gave a kind smile to Shingetsu, who wasn't sure how to react in response to it.  
Hinata took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Now then, everyone...We should probably get going."  
"Mhm, good idea, Hinata-san! Me and Toko-chan really should be getting back to work, but we'll come with you just a little longer so we can see all of you before you go, okay? Right, Toko-chan?"  
"Y-Yeah..I mean, if I have to..."  
Utsugi sighed. "..Yeah. I'd like that"  
Kemuri, Daimon and Shingetsu all exchanged looks and quietly whispered among each other before nodding slightly in unison. Following this, Daimon waved and walked nearer Utsugi, holding out his hand to her.  
"Heyyy, Kotoko-chan! Join the chain!"  
"The..chain?"  
Utsugi looked over to Daimon to see him beaming, with him, Kemuri and Shingetsu all holding hands in a line.  
"If we do this, Kotoko-chan, we won't get seperated on our way!"  
A soft smile came over the pink pigtailed girls face as she giggled a little and took his hand. "Heh..Why not?"  
Komaeda looked at the children. Despite their protests about the situation, and their clear discomfort about seeing their past friend, each one of them held hands and smiled together. In their group, there was a strong trust in each of each other.  
Maybe that trust was their hope.  
Komaeda couldn't help but find himself smiling, too.  
"Let's go then, everyone." Hinata announced, relieved that everything worked out in the end.

* * *

 

"Waaaaaaah! Such a huge boat!", yelled the easily-impressed Kemuri.  
Utsugi took a step forward, looking up and down the boat in its entirety. "So...When we get on this, we'll be heading to your island, right?"  
"Correct, Utsugi-chan! Are you..alright with that?"  
"Hm, not really! But enough. Enough to put up with it, I suppose. I mean, this is just an act, after all. But the fact I'm capable of acting happily and calmly as opposed to yelling in protest surely means that I'm alright enough."  
"Ah..I think when you see the island, it may become more than just 'enough to put up with it'!"  
"Heeey, Kotoko-chan, Shingetsu-san, Jatarou-san, Daimon-san!"  
Behind them, Komaru bent down to the height of the kids and stretched her arms wide open, inviting all of them for a hug. Shingetsu turned away in embarrassment.  
"I..must decline, I, I mean-"  
"Don't be so stuck-up, Shingetsu-kuuuuuun! Let's all give big sis Komaru a hug!"  
"Wai- Kotoko-chan?!"  
Before he could voice protest, Utsugi dragged not only him, but the other two boys into a collective hug with Komaru, while Fukawa stood there biting her thumb. They were all in an affectionate hug with Komaru for a moment or two, as Komaeda and Hinata looked on happily, waiting for the four children to board the ship. The four children eventually broke away from their hug with Komaru, and Fukawa turned to them.  
"I...I'm not giving you a hug b-b-b-but..!"  
Saying this, Fukawa ruffled the hair of each child in an awkward and jerky fashion, trying in her own way to show affection to the children despite their annoyment with her messing up their hair. The four children and the two young women chattered a little more with each other before Komaru and Fukawa decided it was time for the Warriors of Hope to board the ship.  
Komaru stretched her arm out widely and waved frantically. "Bye-bye, everyone! We'll miss you! Stay safe and have fun!  
"I..I _guess_ I will miss them..", Fukawa added with a much more subtle wave goodbye.  
"Bye-bye, big sis Komaru! Bye-bye, big sis Toko!", the Warriors all yelled together in unison. Everyone kept waving to each other until the distance between the protectors of Towa City, and the trouble-making Warriors of Hope was so far that they could no longer see one another.  
Komaeda walked over to where the kids were all standing, trying not to get too close out as he was aware none of them fully trusted him yet.  
"Everyone...Now that we're setting sail, I want you to now that I'm sure that all my classmates over there will love and protect each and every one of you. I'm certain of it! I hope all of you can look forward to spending time there."  
Utsugi looked up. "Hehe, well, we'll surely see if it's truly as wonderful as you claim it is! If it turns out to be teeeeerrible, I'm contacting big sis Komaru and big sis Toko again, ahaha!"  
Komaeda laughed, though he was uncertain if Utsugi's words just then was sarcastic or not. He slowly turned around, and pointed forward at the direction the ship was headed.  
"Now then..Destination, Jabberwock Island!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHDHHHGGHJHGFVGH IM ALSO POSTING THIS PART AT MIDNIGHT WITHOUT PROOF-READING......AGAIN..................................i swear monaca will actually show up in the next chapter i promise


	3. don't you feel remorse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: mentions of children nearly experiencing death and just alot of interactions between rightfully angry kotoko and a conflicted nagisa with a not-so remorseful monaca. also a brief mention of child self harm as a hypothetical situation, but it isn't something that actually happens. also kazuichi souda got fucking punched in the face by a 13 year old

Slowly, but surely, they each stepped off the boat onto the thick, warm sand; the children all still holding hands in a line, despite being long out of Towa City.  
They looked up, around, everywhere that their eyes could meet. They gazed in bewilderment at the unfamiliar island. Despite already having been told what it was like, seeing such an unfamiliar setting in person was completely different.  
"So...This is where we're staying, right?", Shingetsu mumbled. "We're not going back, right?"  
Komaeda looked down at him. "Correct, Shingetsu-kun...At least, we currently have no plans for this to be temporary."  
"Is that the case for...Monaca-chan, too? Is she...also not going to go away?"  
Komaeda walked slightly closer to Shingetsu and put his hand on his shoulder. "Again, Shingetsu-kun...Our current plans are for you all to stay here until the far future, at least. That does include Monaca-chan."  
Utsugi overheard their conversation and looked down in disgust. She still struggled to understand how Shingetsu had some kind of shameful, conflicted _longing_ to see Monaca, despite how horribly she had treated him. She quietly swore to herself she'd never let herself feel that way about Monaca and would avoid her for as long as possible.  
"Uwaaaaah! Lookie lookie! It's so huuuuuge! I've never been a-a-anywhere like this!"  
"Same! I've always heard about beaches, but I've never been to one before! I've always wanted to go! This is awesome!"  
Kemuri and Daimon were laughing and enjoying their first moments on the island as much as possible, with Kemuri crouched down playing with the sand in his hands and Daimon running around, briefly kicking the water to create little splashes.  
"Hey, you two!"  
Shingetsu walked away from Komaeda and towards the two boys.  
"This is no time to be messing around! We...have to do as we're told, for now."  
"B-Buuut, Shingetsu-kun...You always hated being told what to do by demons before-"  
" _Enough_ of that, Jatarou. We're past that demon hunting stuff...We don't call adults demons anymore. Got it?"  
Kemuri and Daimon reluctantly nodded quietly, while Utsugi crossed her arms in discomfort and looked away to the horizon, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.  
"Now then, everyone!"  
The children's heads turned towards the pale, white-haired young man addressing them all. "Hinata-kun instructed everyone on the island to stay in the hotel so that you all could explore the entire island before having to meet everyone, so that you can become more comfortable with your new enviroment before you talk to everyone, okay? We thought that would be best. Me and Hinata-kun here, we introduced ourselves right away to everyone before exploring the whole island; but even at that point we only had access to the first part of this island. You kids, however, can explore it all; so it's best we keep exploring the island and meeting everyone seperate so that you don't become too overwhelmed, understand?"  
"But you know, heh.." Hinata laughed ever so slightly, "Even then meeting everyone at once just on the first part of the island alone was pretty overwhelming for me, too. I could barely remember everyone's names."  
"Ahah, is that so Hinata-kun? I suppose that's understandable, but–"  
"Komaeda-saaaaaaaan!"  
Running towards the beach, yet mostly towards Komaeda, was a European girl with long, platinum blonde hair.  
Hinata had an extremely puzzled expression on his face. "Sonia..? What the– I told everyone to stay in the hotel for now–"  
"I know, Hinata-san, but there's a small issue...! Monaca-chan has locked herself in Komaeda-san's cottage and is simply refusing to leave! She is not even making an attempt to listen to us or negotiate with us!"  
"...Huh?" Komaeda seemed puzzled at this. Monaca, who claimed to hate him, had locked herself away in his room. Which was stranger considering they had already prepared her a room in the hotel. "I..Suppose I should be the oneto talk to her, then?"  
He looked over at Hinata, and then briefly to the children, who were all making difficult to read expressions before looking back at Hinata. "I'll go see Monaca-chan, then. You can start to take them around the island, Hinata-kun! Just avoid the cottages for now, alright?"  
"Are you sure, Komaeda..? You don't want me to come with you?"  
Komaeda smirked. "I'm _sure_ , Hinata-kun. Helping the Warriors of Hope feel comfortable is our top priority."  
"..Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

* * *

As Komaeda and Sonia approached the cottages, Komaeda caught eye of just how many people were outside his cottage demanding Monaca to come outside. Koizumi was the first one out of the crowd to notice Sonia returning with Komaeda.  
"Ah- Guys! Sonia-chan's brought Komaeda back!"  
Saionji was clinging to Koizumi's arm. "Hmmm, does that mean those other kids are on the island too now? Seriously, what a pain...this one won't even leave your cottage, you know!"  
"..I'm quite aware, Saionji-san. And yes, the other children are here, too." He took a pause and looked at the crowd surrounding his cottage. It was...everyone. Except for Hinata, everyone was there demanding for Monaca to leave. "I-It may seem rude of me...But may you all leave and return to the hotel as you were instructed to by Hinata-kun?"  
"WHAAAT?", Mioda shrieked. "What do you mean, Nagito-chan?! We're helping, y'know!"  
Saionji grunted. "Seriously! How ungrateful can you get?"  
Komaeda took a step back defensively. "Well, I just assume that someone like Monaca-chan probably doesn't like so many people near...It may be presumptuous of me to say, but maybe...it should just be me?"  
Saionji grumbled as she continued to cling to Koizumi. "Fine then, if you're sooo sure about it, idiot! Come on, Koizumi! _Clearly_ we're unwanted here."  
Koizumi and Saionji, hand-in-hand walked away together. After a few minutes, everyone had followed, mumbling their own thoughts and annoyances to themselves.   
Souda was the second last to leave. He stood sighing, looking at Komaeda with an uneasy expression as he clutched his cheek with one hand. "You know, that kid's a real brat! I just said something that could be interpreted as a little harsh about you-"  
Sonia, who was the other last person from the crowd standing outside the cottage interrupted. "You were complaining about how Komaeda-san was 'weird' and 'freaky', Souda-san! Do not sugarcoat your words!"  
"Y-Y-Yes Sonia-san! I'm sorry, Sonia-san!" Souda panicked slightly at Sonia's direct demand. "B-But, as I was saying...I...said that, and you wanna know what that goddamn kid did? She _punched_ me! She was shit-talking you too, you know? But the moment I do the SAME THING, I get punched for it! In the fucking face, too! What the fuck did I ever do to that kid to deserve that?!"  
Komaeda blinked a little after hearing that. Monaca certainly showed distaste and annoyance towards Komaeda, so he wasn't shocked to hear that she had been talking not-so positively about him towards the others; but he was startled at the claim Monaca attacked Souda for saying that.  
"..Are you sure it wasn't something else you said?"  
"I'm pretty damn sure! Everyone was just talking and askin' her questions and she was fine 'till I said that and she got pissed!"  
After saying that, Souda sighed and turned around and walked away back to the hotel.  
Sonia was the now the last one, taking her time to thank Komaeda politely before skipping foward towards Gundham, who was patiently awaiting her by the pool.  
Komaeda stood in front of the door to his own cottage, where Monaca Towa was sitting inside with the door locked.  
 _Knock knock._  
There was no response.  
 _Knock knock_ , once more.  
This time, he heard a high-pitched groan of annoyance and the slight tossing and turning of sheets. "Monaca told you already, Monaca wants you aaaaaaaall to leave her alone!"  
Komaeda smiled hearing her voice. "Ahah, I don't believe you told that to _me_...Monaca-chan."  
On the other side of the door, Monaca was lying down on Komaeda's bed, playing her portable gaming console before she heard the voice of– _Oh, fuck. Him_. Hearing the unmistakable raspy voice and giggle, Monaca let out an even louder groan. She angrily put down her console and sat up.  
"What do you want?"  
"Ah, you're responding to me? I'm so glad, Monaca-chan! That makes me really happy."  
God, she couldn't stand that annoying side of him. Well, in ways, all of him was annoying to her.  
"...Just hurry up and tell me."  
"Ahah...I mean, this is my cottage, Monaca-chan. Does it not make sense I'd want in?"  
"Ughhh...Shut up. If you don't have a better reason to be here, then go the hell away."  
"Oh my my, how direct, Monaca-chan...You know, Souda-kun informed me that you physically attacked him after he insulted me!"  
"U-Ugh!"  
Monaca jumped up and shook her head to herself. "I-I didn't do it because I was mad at him for insulting you! He was...Being rude to me too!"  
"Is that so? Souda-kun claims you were calm until he said that about me..."  
"Ack! I..I just thought he was really annoying and creepy! That's why I did it!"  
...  
Despite being a master manipulator, Monaca's acting fell flat here. Komaeda could see right through her lies; but he struggled to believe there was a possibility that Monaca did it out of some kind of care for him. He didn't believe in any way that there was even a chance Monaca didn't hate him as much as he thinks she does and as much as she claims she does.  
He decided not to think too much about it for now.  
"Monaca-chan...Regardless of all that, I do need to come in...If you don't unlock the door, I can't sleep in my cottage tonight! I'd have to go to the hotel...Or perhaps Hinata-kun wouldn't mind sharing the bed in his cottage? Wait, no, I can't ask that! He'd hate me if I asked him that...I really don't want Hinata-kun to hate me..."  
He started rambling to himself instead of to Monaca. Hearing his worried rambles, Monaca sighed and stood up and unwillingly opened the door.   
"There. It's open."  
"Oh- thank you, Monaca-chan! I have to ask though...Why were you in there?"  
Monaca groaned and slowly stepped outside of the cabin and onto the porch. "I just didn't wanna stay in the stuffy hotel. I don't really know any of these other losers, so your one was the best choice."  
Komaeda tilted his head to the side. "I do suppose that makes sense! Ah, but...How did you get inside? I've had the key in my pocket this whole t-"  
"..."  
Komaeda reached in his pocket for the key, only to pull out thin air. The small girl in front of him smirked childishly. The pale young man looked up towards Monaca again as he heard the small rattle of a key, now seeing her shake a cottage key in her small tiny hands.  
"Ahah...Now when and how did you get your hands on that?"  
Monaca giggled. "That's for Monaca to know, and _big bro Komaeda_ to wonder!"  
 _'Big bro Komaeda'._..It felt nice to be called that, he thought.  
"Anyway, I mean, making a few troubles for everyone here and there is the most fun Monaca can have here. It's not like Towa City where Monaca could–"  
"...M..Monaca-chan?"  
Komaeda and Monaca turned to see a certain blue-haired young boy standing there, breathing heavily from running here.   
"Monaca-chan! It really is you, right?!"  
"..Ah. It's Shingetsu-kun." Monaca sighed. "As soon as I heard big bro Komaeda's voice, I knew it meant he returned with you guys." Monaca moved closer to Komaeda, but still faced Shingetsu as her voice became sterner. "But I didn't think I'd see you this soon...Were you really that desperate to see Monaca, Shingetsu-kun? You haven't changed a bit."  
As Komaeda tried to say something, a high-pitched voice spoke before he got the chance, accompanied by loud footsteps of multiple people.  
"SHINGETSU-KUUUUUUUUN!"  
The one yelling was none other than the pink pigtailed child actor Kotoko Utsugi. Behind her, Masaru Daimon, Jatarou Kemuri, and of course Hajime Hinata ran. The group got closer, and as they did so Monaca took an oppurtunity to awkwardly and defensively hide behind Komaeda. It wasn't very effective however, as when Utsugi and the others caught up she was spotted right away.  
"..You...You..!"  
Utsugi clenched up as soon as she saw Monaca.  
"Y-You goddamn traitor! I never wanted to see your ugly face ever again!"  
"Oooh...Kotoko-chan stiiiiiill doesn't like me? Heh. I don't really care. Kotoko-chan, you never really mattered to me. And you still don't. No matter how mad you get at poor little Monaca...No matter how much you tell me that I'm an awfuuuul, lying, traitorous bitch, I'm never gonna care, Kotoko-chan. I'm never gonna care about aaanything you say to me!"  
Utsugi stumbled a bit and took a step towards Monaca, before being pulled back by Hinata.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What kind of twisted fun do you get out of this?!"  
Monaca groaned again. "I told you Kotoko-chan...I don't feel anything towards you. Or any of you losers! Monaca doesn't feel anger or hatred towards you...She doesn't find it fun to hurt you...But she doesn't feel regret either! She doesn't feel regret or sympathy or crap like that. All of you, one-by-one could be wiped away from Monaca's little life...And it would never, eeeeever make a single difference!"  
Komaeda finally found a place to speak.  
"Hinata-kun..What happened?"  
Hinata shook his head. "Shingetsu was still really focused on Monaca...We were passing by the cottages and he remembered what Sonia said about Monaca being there and he just...dashed off without a word!"  
Monaca wasn't hiding behind Komaeda so much anymore, and she stood in full-view of the Warriors of Hope, who she no longer held any kind of feelings for. Shingetsu shaked as he looked at her legs; they were not human legs. Monaca stood up straight, with robotic legs; designed much similarly to Komaeda's robotic arm.  
"Monaca-chan...Your legs.."  
"What the fuck?! I know you were fucking lying about needing that wheelchair, bitch! You never needed it! Your legs worked fucking fine! You were just using it to gain pity points from everyone around you! So why?! Why the FUCK do you have these now?! Are you so screwed up that you cut off your legs to gain more pity points or some shit like that?!"  
"Ahh..." Monaca tilted her head and leaned it on her shoulder. "No, no, Monaca wouldn't do that to herself! Remember when Monaca-chan was stuck under the rubble, Kotoko-chan? Oh, you wouldn't help me...You were tooooo mad at me! Ahah, you just left me there to die! Buuut, I didn't! Sorry, Kotoko-chan...I didn't die like you wanted me to! But, Monaca's legs...They stopped. And I didn't have my wheelchair anymore, when I really, reeeally needed it. They didn't have a wheelchair on this island, either. But big bro Komaeda's ""friends"" knew how to make new legs...Just like how they made big bro Komaeda a new arm!"   
She stopped for a breath and suddenly gave a wide, unnerving smile. "You wanna know something, Kotoko-chan? I was dying! When you left me there...I was alone. And that horrible, horrible brother of Monaca's...Who always hurt Monaca very much...Didn't wanna finish the job he started either. Monaca was left there. All alone, so cold, bleeding out...Monaca hates being alone, you know." Her voice suddenly turned cold. Such a soft voice, but so cold and distant. "I couldn't even move. I was just slowly, slooooooowly, peacefully and painfully dying. I at least wanted a quick death...One that would let me feel that rush of despair all in one go, overwhelmingly, just like big sis Junko did. But I just sat there. Couldn't move, and it surely would be at least about half an hour or more until I died. Ahhh...I had nothing left, you know. My plan was in shambles...And I was truly hopeless, but I couldn't even feel that despair I longed for, either. If big sis Junko saw me there...She'd hate me. Monaca didn't care about anyone else...Only big sis Junko. Being hated by Junko was a thought worse than anything else, and Monaca was going to have to endure a most disappointing death that big sis Junko would've scorned at."   
She quickly looked up at everyone again. Before anyone could have a word, Monaca continued; this time, her voice was high-pitched and seemingly joyful. "But you know what happened neeeeeeext? Big bro Komaeda walked through those doors, and when Monaca had surely passed out from blood loss and was almost on death's door...  
Big bro Komaeda saved me. So, so! Kotoko-chan...If you want to blame anyone for me being here alive...Mister Komaeda is the one at fault!"  
There was a silence. Utsugi looked at Komaeda scornfully and disapprovingly. She was already somewhat aware of this to an extent, but hearing it directly from Monaca of all people affected her in alot of ways.   
"...Shingetsu-kun. Daimon-kun, Jatarou-kun. Big bro Hinata, too. Let's go, okay? We can leave mister Komaeda here with...her. Let's get back to exploring the island."  
Utsugi walked off, refusing to make eye contact with anyone at all. Confused and uncertain about how to feel, Kemuri and Daimon followed after her. There was of course, Shingetsu refusing to budge; the one who ran after Monaca in the first place.  
"Wait, Mo- Monaca-chan!"   
Sighing, Monaca hid behind Komaeda again. "What the hell do you want from me now?"  
Shingetsu gulped and moved his fingers about in nervousness. "Monaca-chan...I want you to know I still care about you, Monaca-chan...You were my friend...I..I can forgive you. That's...All I wanted to say."  
Monaca seemed startled; her eyes were wide open from surprise. "Shingetsu-kun...You're a real idiot, you know that?". She started laughing to herself. "'Friend'? Ahah, I've already told you! I never, ever thought any of you were my friends...You just fooled yourself into thinking we were. I've done nothing to earn your forgiveness, and I never will, Shingetsu-kun."  
"B..But Monaca-"  
Before Shingetsu could finish, Monaca sighed and grabbed Komaeda by his jacket hood, dragging him into his cottage with her and locked the door. Shingetsu tried knocking and opening it, but no reply was given at all. It was Monaca's way of ending the conversation.  
Shingetsu stood, staring at the cottage door. He hoped that, in any moment, Monaca would open it and tell him she's sorry, and that she cares about him. He knew she would never truly feel that way. He knew she never cared about him. But he wanted to hear those words, no matter how fake they would be.  
But the words never came.  
Suddenly, Shingetsu felt a tight, painful grip on his arm. He turned to see an enraged Utsugi, full of hatred towards Monaca.  
"You understand now, Shingetsu-kun? That fucking bitch will never, EVER fucking regret her actions. Let's go already. After this, I better not hear you crying about how much you want to see Monaca ever again."  
Shingetsu sighed and looked over to Hinata, who was standing there nervously unsure how to feel about everything before turning back to Utsugi.  
"..Yeah. "

* * *

  
"Monaca-chan...What was that for?"  
"I just didn't want to see them again. The conversation ended, and we were going in circles. Kotoko-chan hates me, Shingetsu-kun still wants to be my friend, and Jatarou-kun and Daimon-kun are too stupid to care! It wasn't progressing at all and nothing would change. I was sick of it."  
"R..Right...I can see that point of view, but may I ask why you dragged me here?"  
"Huh...I wonder, too. I just don't like being alone, really. And...you know, I hate you. You're so annoying and weird. But weirdly enough..."  
Monaca smiled, though she didn't even seem aware of it.  
"I think you're the only person I can actually trust, big bro Komaeda. It's nice to have someone to trust...I'm just annoyed it had to be you of all people."  
Komaeda seemed very taken-aback by that statement. He'd never really heard anyone say that they trust him before, so it was most certainly an odd feeling.  
"Is that why you were in my cottage and, erm...attacked Souda-kun on my behalf?"  
"Hrm..Maybe? Who knows."   
Monaca picked up her gaming console again and picked up from where she left off in her current game, seemingly choosing to ignore Komaeda.  
"Well, Monaca-chan...Tomorrow Hinata-kun and I have to introduce the other Warriors of Hope to our classmates! Monaca-chan...Today wasn't your fault, I know that. But can you promise me you'll stay in your hotel room tomorrow until you're told it's okay to come out? You said yourself you don't want to talk to them.."  
"Mhhm...Okie-dokie..Oh, new high score..!"  
"..Ahah, are you even listening, Monaca-chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN HELL YEAH as always i have not proof-read *dancing cat gif* but im posting this on monacas birthday so HELL YEAH happy birthday you mean little goblin child


End file.
